Decoding Emmaline Amber
by Nightylilly
Summary: Emmaline is the Gryffindor Seeker at Hogwarts in her Fifth year. She has her eye on the House Cup, and will do anything to get it. Through her goal, she has to deal with boy problems, friend problems, and life-threatening problems. R&R! :D


I swore, looking through the flurry. Nothing could be seen apart from the endless white. My fingers were numb like they'd never been.  
"Emma, watch out!" a familiar voice broke through the storm. I clutched my broom tighter, looking through the storm for danger. Someone bumped into me, but that didn't matter, I'd spotted it. I turned towards the little gold flash, more pronounced against the white of the snow.  
"You won't win this one!" The other team's seeker called back. I ignored him, forgetting what house we were playing, or why I had to win. I needed to catch that snitch or… I couldn't even face the thought of losing.  
Their seeker lost sight of it, but I saw the snitch plunge. He was following me now, and I avoided him, reaching up for the gold ball. Just a hair more! I threw myself forward half off my broom, grabbing it. A sigh of relief warmed my blue lips, and I didn't care what injury I'd get as I skidded across the grass. We'd won! When I hit the ground, my head hit hard. I closed my eyes tight, but when I opened them I couldn't see.

"Damn!" My voice was muffled as I untangled myself from the blankets. My alarm was going off, and my head pounded. I was freezing, and it was then that I remembered it had been so hot I'd slept in just a tank top and underwear. With a sigh, I took in the time and ran across the room, fixing my hair and makeup with a practiced flick of the wand. I hadn't yet mastered the clothes, so I slung my practice bag over my shoulder and grabbed my shorts, running down the stairs. It was when I got to the bottom that I remembered to put them on.  
"Nice Emma," Someone shoved past me, and the familiar floral smell of my best friend Dot hit me. Her straight brown hair whipped behind her as she ran. I sighed loudly, slipping into them and running on. We both had practice, and Oliver would kill us if we were late, which we might already be. I was too scared to look at any of the clocks in the hall.  
I ran into the locker rooms, unzipping my bag and throwing on my practice robes, running onto the pitch before fixing them up. The whole team was lined up, and I took my place at the end between Dorothy and Abigail, my two best friends in the whole world. "Late again, Emmaline," Oliver paced in front of the team, glaring at me. I hated the accusation in his tone. "Third time this week. Watch it." He knew I hated it when he used my full name.  
Oliver started in on the speech he had to get us pumped for the season, but we couldn't care less. We were already euphoric, intent on getting out on the field and flying. I hadn't practiced all summer, and I longed to feel the breeze in my hair. Which was when I realized I had also forgot a hair bow. Crap.  
When we finally got around to getting on our brooms, I was up first, soaring across the pitch cheering. My voice was softer and much more feminine than I'd remembered. It used to ring loud and strong through the stands, but now it seemed more... Light. Happy.  
My copper curls flew out behind me, tumbling over each other. It felt different than the years before when it was shorter, curlier. Now they caressed my back, and it felt nice. My freckles seemed less pronounced, the same colour as my hair. My hair had been darker before, bleached naturally now by the hot summers at home. I knew that the way the sun shone in my eyes, they'd be amber-pink with the dawn's light. I blinked, gazing dreamily across the field.  
The girls had watched the ordeal with humor in their eyes, and a flicker of something I'd never seen before. That confused me. The guys… I didn't know. They seemed surprised and excited, was I in the way? Did they want to fly too? My eyes drifted over Wood. His short hair and overly muscular body weren't attractive to me, though I knew Dot would be talking about him whenever she got the chance. She'd never admit she liked him, but she'd talk about how hot and amazing he was. He hadn't changed at all sense the year before.  
My eyes drifted to Derrick, who was a little overweight, but still a good player. He had brown curly hair longer than the others, but ice blue eyes and freckles that could be considered attractive. He was a little thinner than the year before, and I briefly wondered if he was mature now. More easy to stand. I had completely hated him the year before, because he gave Wood a hard time, and we barely got anything done.  
Then I saw my old friend Alexander. He'd changed so much! Where there used to be fat half as much as Derrick, he now had a flat stomach, or so it seemed. His black hair had grown thicker, and curly. His dark eyes shown in the dawn light, and the smirk on his face made me smile. He used to wear glasses, but had apparently gotten contacts.  
They only now entered the field, more hesitant than I'd been. Fred and George took their positions, and Derrick sat out for now, letting Dot, Alex, and Abi be Chasers for now. I sat towards the back, watching and zooming in little circles. Having gotten boobs over the summer, I now had to rearrange my arms, and it was awkward every time I tried to press them closer to me like I used to. I looked back over at them, waiting for it to start, and noticed Alex looking at me funny. "What?" I asked, sticking my arms farther out on the broom, feeling self-conscious.  
"Nothing," He said, but kept staring at me. I rolled my eyes. It was weird, but I knew he was just doing it because it bugged me.  
Wood released the bludgers, and the twins leaped to action immediately, laughing as they chased each other, threatening to whack them at the other twin. Wood threw the Quaffle up, and it seemed that Seth hadn't been sitting out; he was just more to the side. We played two against two for a while, and I flew around, searching for where the Snitch had gone. It was being especially sneaky today.

After practice, I got scolded by Oliver again for being late. I rolled my eyes ar him and mocked him when he turned away and stomped off. Stupid Oliver and his stupid rules. I went through Charms and Potions as normal, then sat with the team for lunch. Dot took her usual seat to my left, Oliver on her other side. Abi sat across from Oliver, then Derrick to her left, and Alex across from me. We ate quickly, discussing plans for the year through the meal. Fred and George showed up, late as usual, and took their seats across the table from each other to my and Alex's right. With a sigh, I turned to them. "Do I even want to know why you're late today?" I asked through a mouthful of chocolate cupcake. They somehow understood me.  
"Ah, that dear Emmaline, you'd rather not know," George gave me a huge grin. I narrowed my eyes and kicked his shin.  
"Ow!" Alex fell back off the table. oops. I aimed another kick at George this time, and he fell back off the table with a yelp, clutching his leg like Alex.  
"Sorry Alex!" I leaned over the table, my chest hurting from the awkward pressure the side of the table put on it. I reached both hands out for him, and he took them, steadying himself without pulling me off the table. "I meant to kick George!" I put out my bottom lip to look more innocent. He glared at me, knowing what I was doing.  
"Apology accepted. God I hate that face." With that I jutted my lip out further, looking hurt. "Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that."  
I pulled back to my seat, sticking my chin up and crossing my arms. "Oh, don't be like that, Emma. You're the one that kicked me, I should be the pouting one!" He comiclly immitated my gesture, crossing his arms and putting his chin up.  
"You can't do it, you arn't as lovable as mee!" I stuck my tounge out at Alex.  
"Oh, shut up Emma, we all know you're as lovable as Oliver." Abi rolled her eyes.  
"Hey!" Oliver leaned over the table, glarign at Abi.  
"I know one person who wouldn't agree." I sing-songed quietly, getting laughs out of Fred, George, and Alex, and a death glare from Dot. "Hoshit!" I gasped, realising my mistake too late. I jumped madly, skidding across the table and clawing my way over. I steadyed myself as I ran, laughing so hard I couldn't breath.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD EMMALINE SOPHIA!" Dot's voice rang through the hall. I burst into the hallway, screaming and running for my life.

Why did so many people use my real name that day? It was kind of making me want to shoot kittens.

**Notess:**_**So did you like it? How do you think Dot's going to get her revenge? Why did she really chase Emma out of there, temper much? Did Ollie hear the statement? And what about Alex and Emma? What does he think of the ways she's changed? Please post every thought you have, and any suggestions for the next chapter! I'll fit as many suggestions as I possibly can in the next one! :D**_


End file.
